Doom's Bride
by SilverDruidess
Summary: Torn between two men, Susan Storm has to make a lot of descisions. Should she leave her friends and family, the Fantastic Four behind or should she stay with them. Things are not perfect, but she tries to make a choice.


"Susan Storm, what a pleasure to see you." His dark voice echoed through the hallways, a voice that always sent chills down her spine. But she didn t fear him, never did. Hearing his voice strangely filled her with joy as if hearing the voice of a long lost lover. A soft sigh escaped the blonde woman's lips when she slowly entered the Latverian Embassy. She could hear his footsteps echo through the hallways while he made his way towards her. Still unsure of why she even listened to him, why she even came to this place. After all she was leading a happy life with Reed and she would never leave her friends and family behind to side with their enemy. Yet she was here now. Once he stood in front of her, Sue crossed her arms and looked straight in his eyes, his dark eyes behind that metal mask. "What is your game Victor?" That was all she asked as there was nothing more to say in her eyes. Well, at least if she kept ignoring that feeling that seemed to draw her closer and closer to him. When he spoke again his voice was strangely soft, almost caring. "There is no game. I have grown tired of fighting. There is only one reason for me to fight." "And that would be?" Clearly not convinced she moved one step backwards, yet her heart was pounding hard in her chest as if it already knew the answer.

"You..." This one word, spoken in his dark voice once again was enough to make her see, see what she had tried to ignore all this time. Victor reached out and Sue slowly stepped forward again, laying her hand in his. "I want you by my side, Sue and your eyes tell me that you feel the same way." Letting out a sigh, she allowed him to pull her closer, her head leaning against his chest. "What if I do but at the same time don't?" Her voice was nothing more than a whisper, but her words were true. Sue wasn t sure if this was what she really wanted. Remaining silent, keeping his answer from her, Victor lead her through the hallways until they reached a large door. Once he opened the double doors, he showed her a large room. On the far end of the room there were large windows and a beautiful balcony from which she could look over the city and at night the windows would be covered with silken dark green curtains. Another door lead into an elegant bathroom with large mirrors, a normal bathtub and a hot tub and from there another door lead into a large closet that could be entered from the bedroom as well. Back in the bedroom was a large flatscreen in the wall, so she could watch whatever she wanted while laying on that large bed.

Raising an eyebrow, the beautiful blonde turned to look at the man who had been her enemy for so many years. Her expression clearly showed that she was wondering why he was showing her this room. But she should have her answer soon. "You can stay here for as long as you need to make your descision. And if you choose to stay with me, this room shall be yours forever." Hearing those words a small smile tugged on the corners of her lips. "I see." Victor gently placed his hand on her shoulder, giving a light squeeze to it. "I will leave you alone now. You know where to find me if you need anything." Susan just nodded and watched him leave. Once the room was quiet, she exhaled slowly before taking another deep breath. Hesitating a bit, still unsure if he was just tricking her or if he was being honest, she opened the door and stepped out on the balcony.

A soft breeze played with her hair while she looked into the distance, her thoughts drifting away. Was this really happening or was it just a dream? Or even worse...was it a nightmare? It all felt so real and of course it was. But how should she decide? Leaving her friends and family behind just to be here in this luxury? The sound of her ringing phone suddenly broke the silence and she snapped out of her thoughts. Looking at the screen, she knew exactly who it was and answered the call. "Reed? What is it?" Sue, I know we talked about getting some space. But I didn t think you would just take off without telling anyone where you went. "I just need some time to think." For a moment she closed her eyes, forcing back a few tears. As much as she wanted to discover why Doom wanted her by his side so bad, she missed Reed. He had been her first crush, her first love and she felt silly for running away like this just because they had been arguing. "Reed listen, I know what happened was silly and childish of me and I will come back...just not now. I need to do something for myself first." And you can t do that while living with us? Please Sue...come home. I need you and the others miss you... "Just give me some time please..." With that, she just ended the call and looked into the distance where she could see the Baxter Building. "Reed..." She muttered, sadness taking over her emotions, silent tears rolling down her cheeks. 


End file.
